There have been a series of incidents in which high profile athletes in the sports of hockey and football have sustained concussions, notwithstanding the fact that they were wearing state of the art protective sports helmets at the time of their injury. It is now realized that as athletes become bigger, faster and stronger, helmet technology must be improved. There is a need for a helmet that is more effective in diffusing energy in contact sports.